


under the umbrella

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: it's raining the first time
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	under the umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> smth v short again, i didn't rly have an idea for anything longer!

In the rain and just around the corner of Ukai’s shop, Daichi and Suga’s lips find each other without a second thought, as if drawn together by a gentle force. They hold it for a few moments, taking in the feeling of the pressure of their mouths and the staccato thumping of the rain on Suga’s umbrella. When they part they lean far enough from each other to get a good look at their sated smiles. The expressions are priceless.

“That was nice,” Suga sighs. Daichi grins.

“I don’t think I’d mind doing that more often.” 

“Maybe when we’re dry.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
